


Warmth

by crowleys_moose



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Jess and Dean being adorable, M/M, Schmoop, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: It hit Jess at the worst of times- that cold, dark feeling of despair. But times like those are when Jess needs a special kind of warmth that will sate him, and keep him sane.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is really OOC and cheesy, but it's been awhile since I wrote anything. so...enjoy I guess

Sometimes it hit Jess at the best of times- and when it hit, it was worse than any other pain he’s suffered.

Jess sat in the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his head resting on the palms of his head. He closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of coffee and pumpkin spice. While he never objected to coffee related anything, he always disliked pumpkin spice anything.  Yet, it reminded him so much of Dean. He looked down, smiling at the sight of Dean sleeping beside him. What did Dean see in him, especially when he could’ve done so much better? He shrugged, running a finger through his hair.

That was another mystery for another day.

The cold air from the open window hissed loudly, hitting the both of them. Dean let out a quiet, shaky breath, and he turned over to face Jess, opening his eyes halfway. Jess pulled the covers over himself. “What are you doing up so late?” Dean murmured, his eyes struggling to stay awake. He looked over at Dean with a sad smile, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, and moving it down the side of his face to his collarbone.

“I’ve just been uh…thinking about stuff,” Jess answered softly, pursing his lips. In the dark, Jess could make out a small frown on Dean’s face. Dean leaned over, kissing Jess’s cheek. He didn’t need Jess to explain himself, he knew what he was thinking about. Jess closed his eyes as he savored the soft touch, and he leaned over to kiss him softly. “I love you so much,” Jess said softly, pressing his forehead against Dean’s.   
  
“Love you too,” Dean murmured, and held his arms out, trying to get him to scoot over “now, come here, babe. Warmth.”

Jess smirked and scooted closer, wrapping his around him. Dean nuzzled the crook of his neck before falling back asleep with a satisfied sigh. While Jess won’t ever understand how he ever got lucky with such an amazing man, he won’t ever complain. He just hopes that it won’t ever change.


End file.
